


To Sear

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Holmes wished he could love like a normal person</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sear

His eyes betray him, every time.

The problem is, Watson is never looking at his eyes when they do.

Because Watson is angry, Watson is annoyed, Watson is tired, Watson is - simply worn out, exhausting himself trying to balance out Holmes's ... Holmesness with his own quiet, competent steadiness. Watson is busy taking in the comforting darkness behind his eyelids, and thus he does not see how Holmes's eyes are in direct contradiction to the words he is saying. To the tone he is taking, the posed sprawl he is in, the heavy weight of his seven percent curling in his veins like a taunt; these are all things to push John Watson away and away and away so he will not, _will not_ , have a chance to see the desperation Holmes keeps tucked away as best he can.

 _You’re unintelligent, dull, an irritant to my mind_ , his words say. _Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me._

 _Go away, leave me be, stop hovering like a mother hen, stop picking at me like I’m something to be fixed_ , and they are snarls and strikes and sneers. _Please, please, please, I love you, I love you._

I love you.

This is nothing that Watson does not know. And yet, the knowledge is not enough to keep him close, is not enough to keep him here. There is a woman out there who is soft and fierce and who’s love is clear in every look and word and touch she give to Watson, and Holmes cannot give her any competition.

Sometimes Holmes wishes he could love like a normal person; perhaps if he could, Watson would not have left.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sometimes Holmes wished he could love like a normal person because, perhaps if he could, Watson would not have left.  
>  Holmes/Watson. '09](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8789.html?thread=19209301#t19209301)


End file.
